


Jealousy

by Ssirius_Blackk



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Between Episodes, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Just in time for the movie!, Stolen Moments, Timeless Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssirius_Blackk/pseuds/Ssirius_Blackk
Summary: Perhaps jealousy wasn't a bad thing after all.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathtosanepeople](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtosanepeople/gifts).



> From a prompt list on tumblr: 41. First Kiss, 80. Green-Eyed Epiphany

Garcia just couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't handle watching Wyatt demean Lucy in the little ways he does. He hated how disrespectful that damn _boy_ treated her; his lack of personal space, his demanding her unrequited attention. It wasn’t fair to Lucy. Not when Wyatt was so damn _lucky_ to have his wife with him. He hated watching that idiot force his presence on her when Jessica deserved to have it. It was sickening to watch. It was also gut-wrenching, and all sorts of silly idioms that barely scratched the surface of his true feelings.

He paced in his room, which was useless. The already small room only shrunk in size with each step he took.

The movement made him more anxious. He just couldn't calm the fuck down. He ran both of his hands through his hair, though it felt more like he was about to tear it out.

He growled so loud that he didn't hear the knock on the door, or the sound of it opening.

“Flynn? Are you okay?”

He turned sharply and saw Lucy standing at the threshold, her brown eyes boring into him with concern.

He let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. “No, I can’t say that I am okay.”

She stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. She gave him a reassuring smile.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she offered.

God _damn_ , she was so kind. So beautiful. He looked her up and down, before his gaze landed on her lips. He saw her smile disappear, probably from the way he was staring at her.

“Seriously, Flynn, what's wrong?” She walked closer to him, and reached for his hand. She gave it a squeeze, clearly trying to reassure him.

Suddenly, Garcia moved closer to her, unable to help looming over her. She looked up at him, her concern for him changing to trepidation. But she didn't step back. Instead, she stepped even closer and squeezed his hand again.

He realized that the look on her face wasn't trepidation. It was anticipation.

“Flynn? What --”

He released her hand, framed her face and pulled her up, his lips smashing against hers. She squeaked in surprise, only to have it muffled by his lips pressing even harder.

Realizing what he had done, he released her and scrambled away. They were both breathing heavy.

Guilt washed over Garcia. He couldn't believe he had just grabbed her like that. Even if Lucy looked like she wanted him to kiss her, he shouldn't have been so rough.

“Lucy, I'm so--" he tried to apologize until she grabbed his shirt and tugged him down for another kiss.

His tongue darted out until she allowed entry. He felt her arms wrap around his neck. He tugged at her waist until it was hard to tell where he ended and she began.

It was all teeth and tongue and lips, with both him and Lucy groaning occasionally.

They only released each other to refill their lungs with air. They continued to hold each other, neither refusing to let go.

It felt so _good_ to feel her pressed up against him, to have her in his arms. That would've been enough for him, but that kiss...damn, was that incredible.

“You know...that was the first time I've kissed anyone since my wife died.” He whispered.

He felt her freeze. He couldn't believe he said that. He was about to apologize when she gave him a soft kiss.

“It was important to me, too.” she replied.

His heart skipped a beat. He kissed her again, reigniting the passion they felt moments earlier.

Perhaps jealousy wasn't a bad thing after all.


End file.
